Nabdres No-Cock
'Nabdres No-Cock '''is a male Diraaqi gunrunner, captain of ''The Dead Messenger and the former smuggling partner of Two-Bit Switch. His nickname refers to his castration at the hands of vengeful customer, a nickname he despised for the remainder of his adult life. Nabdres No-Cock plays a minor antagonist role in Hull Damage but curiously does not actually appear in the text as anything but a corpse. His reputation and the ramifications of his employment by Huong Xo, however, is one of the major plot elements in the book. Biography Early Career (5761 – 5788) Born on Diraaq in 5761, Nabdres escaped the wars that perpetually choke his homeworld at an early age, joining the crew of some gunrunners supplying the warring factions of his planet in 5778. After many years in the game, he eventually acquired his own ship, The Dead Messenger, and his own crew. Requiring only a reliable spokesperson, Nabdres partnered with Takioro regular Two-Bit Switch in 5788 and began his operation – smuggling firearms from Haess to armed resistances and criminal syndicates all across the Outer Ring.Hull Damage, Chapter 11 Partnership with Two-Bit Switch (5788 - 5792) The career went surprisingly smooth for many years, barring a few unforeseen bumps. Ten months into their partnership, one particularly rancorous customer, unhappy with the product she'd purchased, managed to capture and castrate Nabdres. In 5792, they made the acquaintance of Gasbox, when the gunrunners paid Gasbox to stash some contraband in her scrapbarn on Qel Qatar. Later that year, things between Two-Bit and Nabdres went rather decidedly south. When Nabdres discovered Two-Bit's embezzling of their collective winnings, Two-Bit managed to escape from the resulting firefight with his life and Nabdres, now flying solo, was denied his revenge. Flying Solo (5792 – 5793) Five months later, the formerly freelance arms merchant would begin selling his weapons on behalf of Yheum crime syndicate Huong Xo, though he continued to run his operation out of Haess. During this period, Nabdres promoted one of his crew – a Prul named Tyras – to his new second-in-command. Hull Damage (5793) Nabdres No-Cock and his Dead Messenger became the targets of Captain Nemo's piracy when Boss Ott, Nemo's newfound employer, urged him to attack a gunrunner in Xo's employ and plunder their cargo. With Two-Bit's help, an ambush was laid for Nabdres and, in the crossfire, the Diraaqi was slain and Tyras' arm was severed at the elbow by Moira Quicksilver.Hull Damage, Chapter 12 Legacy Rumors about Nabdres' gruesome death were quick to circulate within the circles of Two-Bit's associates. Gasbox was leery of partnering with him again, having heard what happened to his last partner.Galactic Menace, Chapter 2 Personality and Traits According to Two-Bit Switch, Nabdres No-Cock is extremely predictable in his habits. He professedly sniffs his fingers after each time he scratches his buttocks, never write his name on his leftovers in the chiller and always celebrates a successful heist in the same tavern – Loose Lips – making the ambush that eventually claimed his life possible. Following his castration, Nabdres became very sensitive about the subject and would suffer no insult or insinuation about his manhood. He became famous for ineffectively attempting to wield two cumbersome weapons at once, an attempt, in Two-Bit's opinion, to overcompensate. ReferencesCategory:DiraaqiCategory:SmugglerCategory:AntagonistCategory:Deceased